


Operation: White Stag

by Fraulein_Eule



Category: Lupin III
Genre: AU, Adoption, Blood, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Crossdressing, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Family Death, Hermit, Horror, Memorys, Mention of abuse, Organized Crime, Orphanage, Random - Freeform, Sex, Smoking, Smut, Stealing, Thief, Violence, hesit, kiddnapping, mention of rape, thief vs thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Eule/pseuds/Fraulein_Eule
Summary: Scarpetta is caught by the infamous inspector Zenigata and his colleague Oscar. To obtain her freedom, she must help him capture Lupin and his gang. She wear's a mask to keep her identity safe and goes by the name White Stag. Along the way, she's learned more about Lupin and what he's really all about. She starts to feel conflicted on both sides and questions her mind and herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some editing since I noticed a few spelling errors.

 

" I'm sorry, you want me to do what?"

  
The words were nice and clear, but Scarpetta couldn't believe what she was hearing when she was asked it.  
  
  
" You heard me. " Spat the inspector. " Your freedom, for the capture of Lupin The Third."  
  
_Of course he was going to bribe me with my life._  
  
" You can't be serious? And what about his gang? " She asked.  
  
" You let us deal with that. " He said. " It's simple, we get him to come to the location and well, you do what you do best. "  
  
The female sighed as she messed with the silver cuffs that were around her wrist. She had almost escaped, but that girlish lieutenant got in her way and side swiped her. Scarpetta would surely have a bruise from the event that took place.  
" Fine, I'll do it. " She said. " When do we start? "  
  
" Tonight, be there around nine. " He said. " For now I want you and Oscar to scope the place out so you have a good feel of what you're up against."  
  
" Are you sure he'll come? There are other things to steal in the city, so he might throw you off. "  
  
He started laughing.  
  
" You're not wrong about that, but this item he want's is worth billion's. He'll come, you just worry about where you're going to stand and we won't have issues. "  
  
The female huffed as she turned away from him.  
  
" Can you take these off now so I can do my job? " She asked, lifting up her hands.

  
The inspector smirked, throwing her the key as she caught it and began to work on the contraption.  
  
" Keep the mask on too. We don't want people to know who you are since you like to keep your identity safe anyway. "  
  
Scarpetta stood up and left his office so she could go meet up with Oscar. She had gotten a few looks, but she ignored them and pushed on as she went to Oscar's office. She knocked lightly and waited until the tall male made his way to the door. As soon as the door opened, Scarpetta was greeted with a snarling Oscar as he pushed past her.  
  
" Are you ready to go yet? The inspector is counting on us. " Scarpetta snapped.  
  
Oscar pushed the locks of his hair at her as he glared, probably to try and intimidate her, but I Scarpetta wasn't a woman to be easily daunted. He was childish and perhaps a bit jealous that she had taken over his little operation. She knew that he had fallen in love with the inspector, but never imaged she would be in the cross fire's of it all.  
  
" Just keep up rookie, you might learn a thing or two about justice. " He spat, walking away.  
  
Who does this mother fucker think he is?!

  
Scarpetta followed in suit as they made their way to the parking lot for all the police cars. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in a car with this pretty boy the was reeking of daddy issues.

* * *

  
" As you can see, even with the security system we set up a few other traps, but you already know how to get past those, we just hope that Lupin will foolishly set them off. "

  
Scarpetta listened to Oscar and the museum director as they argued. It was getting close to nine, so she took another gander around the place to be sure she got it right. She knew in her mind that she would be tricked and tried to be made a fool of. She knew every trap by heart and was aware of easy way's to set them off. It was almost like a play that they were performing, with her and Lupin being the main stars.

  
She knew too well of what was going to happen.

  
Scarpetta knew that she would have to be focused at all times and that would also require the help of some supernatural being's. Scarpetta wasn't too fond of using Zep, but he had helped her out in the past already, so why not now? He could help her get one step ahead of the gentleman thief if he really wanted to.

Oh, needing my help?

  
The female smirked as she nodded in response.

  
Very well, but you have to help me as well.

  
She knew what the meant, but pushed that to the side for a moment. She had to keep her mind on the prize.

" Hey deer face, you ready? " Asked an officer.

  
" She called the white Stag you moron. " Argued another officer.

  
The female stepped out from the shadow's and placed her mask on her face and then a medical mask to keep her mouth and nose covered.  
" Alright people, get into your places we have five minutes before Lupin get's here." shouted Oscar.

  
Scarpetta went to the spot where she was told to stay which was where there were a number of creepy looking mannequin's wearing different mask's and clothing. She blended in really well and kept her breath, low and hushed so it wouldn't draw attention. The five minute's seemed like it took forever, but soon she could hear footsteps that she wasn't familiar with.

  
It's time.

She moved away from her spot and practically stayed close to the shadow's. She moved around large pillars, getting closer to the target. She knew that they were in the ceiling tiles and heading for the crown. All they had to do was to move one of those tiles and snake their way down to get it. She heard voice's and knew it was the thieve's, a man and a woman.

 

Ah, he brought his girlfriend. Fujiko was it?

  
Does it matter? Killing two birds with one stone.

  
She smirked under the mask and could only agree with Zep.

  
This was too easy, but she was sure to not underestimate the two of them. Zenigata was quite clear on how these two worked, but she knew very little about Fujiko or the rest of the members. She watched the two thieves, as Fujiko helped lower Lupin down carefully to where he was close enough to the crown. She knew one of the traps was close by so she decided to set it off, which caused the two looters to be confused, but it gave Scarpetta to throw one of her knives at the rope holding Lupin and caused him to fall onto the ground. 

The crown hit the floor and Scarpetta managed to grab it before the male thief did. She began to run into the hallway where she first trap was in hopes that Lupin would follow her.  
" Lupin! Get the crown! " Screeched Fujiko.

  
Scarpetta began to laugh as she made her way to the main door and through the doors. All twenty officers stormed the building as she leaned against the car and realized that it was Zenigata's. She held the crown to the older male and all he did was smile as he waited next to her.

  
" That didn't take long. " He said. " Just keep that mask on a bit longer. "

  
Scarpetta kept the crown close to her as she waited for the officers to come out from the building. She was starting to get a bit anxious since Lupin was in fact a master of escape, but she had seen him fall, but he didn't chase her.  
" Do you have a radio with you? " She asked.

  
" Yeah, why? "

  
" Tell your men to get to the roof. "

  
" Why? " He asked, taking out the radio anyway.

  
" I have a gut feeling. " Scarpetta said.

* * *

 

"Who the hell was that? "Asked Fujiko.  
" How the hell should I know, but it look's like pop's decided to amp up his game."  
Fujiko groaned as they crawled out of the air vent and into one of the offices. The exit wasn't far from her, but they knew there would be police everywhere.  
" The roof. " Said Lupin.  
Fujiko followed the male as they went though the doors and flights of stairs to avoid any officers.  
" Lupin this was a huge disappointment, not only does that bitch have the crown, but she also has us trapped. "

  
" Tell me something I do know."

Little did the two looters know that there had been traps set all over the stairs and they were tripping over what little wire there was. As soon as Lupin hit one, a huge band from above them went off, making them cover their ears in pain.  
" Ouch! What the hell was that? " Called Lupin.  
As soon as the pop went off, police officers flooded the stairs from the bottom and the top, trapping them both.  
" Ah shit!" Spat Lupin.

* * *

 

" Sir, we have managed to catch both Fujiko and Lupin. "

 

" Excellent, be careful come back, I'm heading back to the office with White Stag. "

  
"Alright sir. "

  
" I have to say, not bad for a rookie. " He said getting in the car.

  
" What about his other thief members? "She asked, getting in the car with him.

  
" They have already been apprehended. "

  
That honestly didn't take long to do, but she had been a bit suspicious from the beginning. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt the need to get out of this car really bad.

  
**Hey, Scarpetta, don't freak out, but that's not the inspector.**

  
She didn't dare to remove her mask since she knew what they meant. She just looked out the window and was pretending to act oblivious to her situation. She knew this gut feeling was all too good to be true. In her mind, she was trying to figure out who he could have done this and that's when it hit her.

  
Surly Zenigata was still back at the station, waiting for his crew to come back. He wasn't joking when Zenigata said the Lupin was a master of disguise.

  
" Hey, Zen. Can you stop at a convenient store? I just need something to snack on. "

  
" Sure thing kiddo. " He smirked.

  
_Oh Lupin, you just wait._

  
Get ready to a count of three, his friend's are close behind us.

As soon as the car was parked Scarpetta jumped out with the crown in her grasp. She didn't bother to look behind her because she knew that there would be a chase and she was out numbered. She wasn't sure if she could take down all four of them, but one at a time was alright. She would have to go somewhere that was isolated, but have easy escape routes.

  
" Come back with my crown!" Screeched Fujiko.

  
Scarpetta heard a gun going off, but the bullets were missing her as she jumped around and dodged them.

  
She could tell that they had underestimated her and what she was really capable of. Scarpetta wasn't sure that reviling Zep to them was such a good idea since she was on watch by the police. Speaking of which, that useless lieutenant Oscar should have been here by now. If he's so great at his job, why didn't he take notice of Zenigata's odd appearance?

  
**Scarpetta, take a left, there's an abandoned building that should be lots of fun.**

  
She smirked from under neither the mask as she did what she was told and practically stormed her way over there with no trouble. She burst through the door and made her way up the stairs. The place was large enough that she would have time to make a great escape. She would have to rely on Zep for this part since he was quick to find the best hiding spots and exits.

 

She finally heard the other thieves starting to enter the building, but she didn't stop once to look back. She was running into darkness which was a good cover on her part, but she had a bad feeling about this. Surely one of the police cars would have followed the van that was carrying the looters. She knew the plan had gone to shit so it was hard to tell what odd events were to take place. She might even lose this crown is she wasn't careful, but her freedom was more important and she would do anything to stay out of jail. She wouldn't be able to survive without the drugs that she needed and they were in fact illegal. Everything she had was under that table, but it helped with the craving's and even made her stop consuming flesh. Zep didn't seem to have a problem with it and even encouraged it.

  
She ran into one of the empty rooms and slid under one of the old bed's and waited for the sound of footprints to come. They were at least five minutes behind so that gave her enough time to make a plan before they decided to kill her or whatever their plan was.

  
"Where the hell did she go?!" shouted a male.

  
" Hell if I know! " Shouted Lupin.

  
It would seem that Lupin and his gang parted ways to try and find Scarpetta. It would make it easy that way unless they were setting traps just for her. She wasn't sure jumping out this window was an option since the drop could badly injure her. She could see the dim light from the outside, but not one sound of a police car could be heard. She could still hear the male's bickering about Scarpetta's location, but something was off about it. It was as if they were putting on some sort of act to lure her out of hiding or they knew where she was at and were just playing with her.

  
**Scarpetta, they know where you're at.**

She gripped the bed, getting ready to flip it up and use it as an escape against the two men. She could see their feet clear as day and took that as a sign to throw the bed up and gave it a swift kick so it knocked them over. She jumped over it and went back into the long and winding hallways, determined more than ever. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up since she still had to avoid Fujiko and whoever she was with. Finding and exit seemed almost impossible by this point, but she had to try and give this crown to Zenigata. She was going to prove that asshole wrong and put him in his place, along with that pretty boy Oscar.

  
" Hey bitch give me that crown! "

  
Oh god. Not her.

  
The older female was pretty close by so Scarpetta had to keep a close eye out. She could get easily side swiped or even shot at for just this damn crown alone. She decided that now was a good time to pull out her whip even though she hated using it. The best part it when it comes into contact with the person she's cracking it at. It electrocutes them and practically paralyzes them. She would use it on Fujiko if she had to or just use it to grab things and throw them at her, like this trash can for instance.

  
" Stop or I'll- "

  
_**CRASH!**_

  
Right under neither her leg's, Fujiko tripped of the trash can that had been tossed at her. It caused her to lose her gun and hit the ground hard which caused a loud echo.  
" Fujiko!" Yelled Lupin. " That's it!"

  
Scarpetta heard him pulling his gun, she must have poked the bear a bit to hard. However, she still had a few tricks up her sleeve even if she was to get hit with a bullet.  
Are you thinking of using me anytime soon?

  
That didn't sound like a bad idea, but at the same time she didn't want to cause too much attention to herself. The point of the meds was to keep the two of them balanced so things like this wouldn't happen. She didn't want to be perceived as the monster people claim her to be.

  
"No, not ever. "She said, in a whisper.

 

**_BANG!_ **

  
She had missed calculated and was instantly hit in the shoulder with such force that she was knocked down before hitting a wall. She dropped the crown as it made a loud clunk and rolled over into a dark spot of the building.

  
" Lupin! What the hell did you do that for!? "

  
"I didn't do it! " He claimed.

  
She groaned in pain as she made an attempt to get up and start running, but she tripped over her footing and landed on what was left of medical supplies. The table flipped up and landed on its side and landed right next to her. The loud crash was enough to wake up a small village if there were any people around. She was helpless now, she could use Zep right now, but she wasn't going to. Even if she was going to lose her life right now, she wouldn't care about it.  
" Lupin what do we do? She's going to die. "

  
" Hand's up! "Shouted Oscar.

  
" Yeah, that's all fine and dandy, but you have a hurt officer here. " Said Lupin.

  
" Shut up! She's not an officer! She's scum just like you! "

  
Scarpetta took a peek from her mask and realized that they were completely surrounded by officers. There was no way they could get out without being shot at unless they wanted to try their luck with a window. She could see her own blood pooling around her, but she wasn't getting hazy like most would.

  
What a prick!

  
" Get them now and get some medical attention to white stag. "Shouted Oscar.

  
Yeah, get me some medical help you fuckwade.


	2. Chapter 2.

" I know he's planning something, but what. "

Scarpetta was hardly awake as she was listening to the inspector ramble on and on about Lupin. She had been asleep for an hour before his loud banging woke her up. Scarpetta stood up straight as she only nodded to agree with him and watched him pace around. She took a glance at the clock and it was getting close to being five in the morning. She still had her jacket and gloves on, but her mask was sitting next to her.

It had been four hours since Lupin and his gang were caught, but Zenigata wouldn't stop rambling. All Scarpetta wanted to do was go home, go to sleep and forget about it.

" Inspector, you should really rest I'm sure he'll still be there in the morning. "

Oh yeah, She forgot that the daddy issues pretty boy was still there. He had been sitting on the couch, watching Zenigata having his little rant.

" Don't underestimate him Oscar! That's how he get's you. "

Scarpetta rolled her eyes, she had enough of this shit considering she got shot in the shoulder. Scarpetta has left the hospital in one piece thankfully, but it didn't help that the inspector was there watching her and if he wasn't his police force was. As promised, all charges were dropped and her criminal record was completely erased as far as Japan. Zanigata had been so impressed with Scarepetta's determination, he decided to use her for an open window for crime.

Oh yeah, what she always wanted to be, a snitch after her record had been terminated. She had been lucky to be alive, but she still wanted to know who shot her. She knew deep down that it wasn't Lupin since the bullet came up from the top as she was running. Lupin was five minutes behind her so there was no way he could even see, even at that range. Scarpetta knew that there was something else going on, but she couldn't help to over think it so much. It bothered her so much that she decided that maybe sticking to Zenigata was a safer alternative.

She was practically playing right into their hands, but they weren't showing it.

" Inspector, I hate to sound rude, but most of us like to sleep. Lupin is in solitary confinement with dozens of guards surrounding the area, not to mention all four are separate from one another. Even if they were to communicate with one another, it would be heard. "

" Your job isn't done. " Spoke the inspector.

Scarpetta glared at the older male.

" Yes it is, I caught Lupin and his gang and the deal was you get rid on my file once that was complete. "

Zenigata only laughed as he stood up from his chair to go to the window and take a look out.

" I don't think you understand, you see you're a criminal in my book, so it doesn't matter if you have a file or not. I know the things you've done and for that I have put you into my custody for as long as I see fit. "

Scarpetta's eyes went wide.

"W-what?! You can't do that it-

"I've already made arrangements with the courts and of course the higher ups. Whether you like it or not you're stuck with me. "

Scarpetta couldn't believe what she was hearing, she thought that she would finally get away and go back to drifting again. Of course, she would try to go back to Japan or maybe somewhere in the states, but this was just too much for her. She would be working with people that she despised and tried to avoid at all costs. She was a prisoner, but surely she had some free will or may be a say in all of this.

" It will take time to adjust, but I'm sure with a little bit of rehabilitation you'll forget about all those crimes. "

" No! I was promised my freedom, you lied to me. This was your plan all along wasn't it? To get me all nice and comfortable until It was the right time to get Lupin. "

This was wrong, he knew it too.

She could hear Oscar scoffing on the other side of the room. He wasn't happy because he had to work with her on cases.

" You can't be serious inspector? Why wasn't I told of this? "

" Because for a few reasons, one she was able to get Lupin and second She had some interesting background. "

Oh great, that mean's he knows about her parents, the orphanage and her other activity. Lucky for her, she was able to get the file that was from the orphanage before they did.

" What's so interesting about trash? "Scoffed Oscar.

" Trash! You shut your fucking mouth you high maintenance pretty boy!"

Oscar stood up and so did Scarpetta as she made her way to the male. Before she had a chance to raise her hand, Zenigata grabbed her and pulled her away from Oscar.

" Hey, take your hands off me! " She growled, trying to pull away.

" Good home, we'll call you when you're needed. "

2 days later.

It was nothing but pure hell with Oscar as he was going on and off about Fujiko and how she was a " Pig " " or a " Spatoon". Either way, Scarpetta was not impressed with what he had to say and had no interest in what he had to say about Fujiko. She tried to distract myself with a recent case as he was raging on and on again about something. Scarpetta quickly picked up that Oscar was over protective or possessive over Zenigata and would do anything to get his attention. Not that it was already obvious the first night she met the both of them, but thinking about it now gives her the creeps.

Oscar finally stopped his ranting when he heard a knock at his door.

" Come in. " He said in and obvious fake kindness.

The more she looked at him the more she began to recall a certain boy she grew up with, but there was no way this asshole would ever be him. The two were total opposites and she hadn't thought about the teenage wreck. Sometimes she wounded where he could have gone or if he's even still alive, trying to fight for his life. Oscar was speaking to an officer as she thought for a moment and it gave her enough time to think about the case before Oscar began to rant again. She wasn't sure if it was worth it anymore and would personally ask Zenigata to just lock her up and throw the key away. Scarpetta could never understand the deep hatred that Oscar had for Fujiko and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

" He what! " Oscar screeched. " Get your asses out there now!"

This caused Scarpetta to stand up quickly from her chair as she made sure that her attention was on the officer and Oscar.

It was Lupin she knew it, it had to be.

She decided to take it upon herself to leave the room and go looking for whoever decided to escape, she was feeling excited by this point. She managed to get to the cells and every single one was open, which caused her to be observant and cautious.

The women is still here, might as well free her.

" Why the hell would I do that Zep?"

Think of it this way, you can presume more of your thief side and I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to be stuck with that prick of an inspector and his second in command.

" As tempting as that maybe, do you know anything about Fujiko? what if she tries to kill me? "

Just set her free and run off somewhere else, the others are long gone by now and won't be returning anytime soon.

She sighed, going to the last cell that had failed to open and of curse saw Fujiko, looking back at her with curiosity. Scarpetta was surprised by the look she was giving her, but thought that maybe she had not seen her face after all. Scarpetta knew the combo and did it quickly as she took a step back and then started walking the other way as if nothing ever happened. She decided that going out of the building would be a more safe place to stick around.

" Hey, why did you let me out?" Called Fujiko.

Scarpetta ignored the women and went around the corner and to the double doors to go outside to see most of the police cars gone, Zenigata was already with his crew for sure. Scarpetta went to her her bike that was park just under the tree by the station and decided that a nice cup of hot coffee would be a nice thing to have right now.

" Fujiko! You made it out!" exclaimed Lupin.

" Yeah, No thanks to you! What the hell happened?" she screeched.

" Well, I thought that maybe all the doors would have opened, but I guess the cell you were put in was maybe older than ours. " Explained Lupin. " How did you get out?"

Fujiko looked at the male thief and only smirked. " Let's just say there was someone there the last minute. "

" What?" This got the male's attention. " Who was it?"

" I have no idea, to be honest, but I know she wasn't there in a cell, she's maybe working with Zenigata. "

" No way, doesn't he have Oscar in second command? " Asked Lupin.

Fujiko only shrugged. " She didn't say anything to me and I could hardly see her face."

She didn't understand why I did it?

You need to find her or maybe she'll find you.

Zep kept echoing through her head as she was trying to find a way to avoid this sort of thing. Scarpetta wasn't all too sure whether or not that would be such a good idea since she was interpole's property. She hated to think that way, but in a way it was true and no matter where she could go, she would be surly chased down like Lupin and his gang. She would be willing to risk it for a short time, but there was hardly anywhere she could go.

" What's this all about Zep? Why do you want Fujiko so much?"

Scarpetta made sure to keep her voice nice and low for the most part as she was making it look like she was talking into an earpiece.

It's not a matter of wanting, she could set you free if you really wanted her to. The same thing applies to Lupin and his gang as well.

" Are you saying I should ditch the task force completely and join Fujiko or Lupin?"

That's what it sounds like, but there was no way she could do that considering she never like working with people. She had to stick it out a few more weeks with Interpol and then she'll be able to get out.

You can do whatever you want, I just thought that would be an option to think about.

" Have you forgotten that I put them in those cells? What makes you think they would forget something like that? "

If anything, she would feel more comfortable with Fujiko since they were the same sex, but she was notorious for back stabbing and selling anyone out for fast cash. Scarpetta would also have to tell Fujiko that she was indeed white stag since it would be kind of obvious anyway. There would be no way she could hide the mask for much longer from someone like Fujiko. If she was to leave interpol, she would just get caught again and probably not given another chance. Scarpetta was sure that Zenigata would send Oscar after her since he would be busy with Lupin. She could take that pretty boy all by herself, but there would be officers watching her every move as she would make her escape. She knew that going to prison for twenty years or more was not going to sit well with her so she had to be careful not to screw this up.

" Zep, is there a way that maybe I could fake my death? I mean, I know you can't die, but is there a way we could do it?"

Maybe, but it would have to be really convincing. You'll be in a world of hurt if you were to purposely harm yourself.

" Great, I really don't want to go through that again, you know we got lucky with the Yeal guy right? "

She got shot in the chest due to her careless actions of taking the man head on, if Zep had not been there at the right time, she would have been dead. That guy got what he deserved in the end and she would have loved to meet the person that took his ass out. She wanted to forget that entire experience, but it was hard to let go when it came to what she had to do.

I have to say, that was the best steak I've had in years.

" Easy for you to say, I had to eat the damn thing raw, what if I got sick?"

It would never happen, you're not really human, but you're not really immortal either.

Yeah, that was no joke.

" So, what do you really want to do Zep? I know the temptation of thievery would please you the most. If I were to stay with Zenigata any longer, I'm sure it will only be a matter of time before the both of us snap. "

They both knew each other well enough to know what would happen, Zep would gladly kill Oscar without a second thought.

I want to see what you decide.

She sighed, she knew damn well that she wasn't going to win this so she would have to be wise with her choice.

" Fine, I'll play the game then. I'm sure playing both sides won't be bad right? "


End file.
